


Brick by Brick

by simplistic_raven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplistic_raven/pseuds/simplistic_raven
Summary: Brick by Brick we build a home.Killian Jones and his son Liam are new to town.Emma Swan and her son Henry are not.Friendship is formed when both outcast families find each other.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Brick by Brick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to make this a multichapter.

Little Liam sat at the counter of the small, bustling diner; head turned to watch the birthday party at the back of the room unfold.

“Don’t look, lad. Your lunch is getting cold.” 

Killian slouched forward to block the boy’s view. Liam turned back to his plate, poking his fries and looking like the very definition of the word miserable.

“I’m the only one who wasn’t invited.” He sulked.

The diner door burst open and another excited kid came rushing in, gift in hand, charging through the diner towards the back where the noise was growing, parents following lazily behind. Liam watched as they greeted others with smiles and hugs. He turned back to the counter feeling completely unwanted.

“I just don’t understand. Why am I not good enough?”

Killian looked down into his son’s eyes and his heart broke. He hated to see him so upset. He knew it was a bad idea to come here for lunch, but it had been their weekly Saturday tradition since moving to Storybrooke, but in his defence he’d completely forgotten about the dreaded birthday party, and through no fault but Killian’s own stubbornness, he was adamant they wouldn’t hide away today and give the snobbish residents in town the satisfaction of knowing they’d upset them.

They’d lived in Storybrooke for a few months now and their struggle to fit in to the close-knit town was becoming harder as each month passed.

It was fair enough if the parents of the town didn’t accept him, he was the disabled single father who pretty much snapped that his personal life was not up for discussion right from the beginning, and after offering no more information as to where Liam’s mother was or how he lost his hand, he pretty much wrote himself off as the town outcast. 

But that was no reason to take it out on his son. 

He was just a child.

“Hey now, none of that. Of course you’re good enough.” He began to rub comforting circles into Liam’s back, reassuring him that he was loved. “We’re going to the new fair that’s open, aren’t we? I bet none of the others have been yet. This time tomorrow you’ll have forgotten all about Logan and his 9th birthday party in a shoddy diner. Hmm?”

“I guess.” Liam agreed with zero enthusiasm.

The door opened once more, neither one paying any attention until a boy jumped up onto the stool beside Liam, surprising the pair of them.

“Hey Liam.”

“Hey Henry.”

A blonde woman took the next stool beside Henry, throwing Killian a polite smile which he returned, before grabbing a menu and placing it down in front of them.

“Are you here for Logan’s party?” Liam asked with hesitance.

“Nope. I wasn’t invited.” Henry, unlike Liam, was unaffected by the invitation snub, choosing to beam at him with pride.

“You see, my boy? You weren’t the only one not invited.” Killian offered his son in hopes of lifting his spirits.

“Hey, you like battlestomps?” The appearance of one impressive collection of game cards from Henry’s pocket suddenly absorbed all of the boy’s attention, replacing the previous somber mood with excitement.

“You guys were left off the guest list too huh?” 

Killian looked up to find the blonde was speaking directly to him. He recognised her as the town deputy and found it rather surprising that she’d choose to open conversation with him considering he’d often seen her ‘no nonsense’ attitude in action, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Aye. Liam seems to have taken it to heart I’m afraid.”

“Don’t worry. Henry never gets invited to anything. It’s not so much the kids, more-so about the parents.”

“I gathered as much.” Killian offered her a smile.

She surprised him once again by offering her hand over the boy’s heads for him to shake, which Killian happily accepted.

“I’m Emma, by the way. And this is Henry.”

“Killian. And this is Liam.”

Emma ordered her for her and Henry and the next twenty minutes were spent chatting idly together as a group. Liam and Henry explained the importance of the trading cards he had, which resulted in Killian promising to purchase a couple of packs so Liam could start his own collection.

His relenting to his son’s pleas earned him a chuckle from Emma, both sharing a knowing look over the inability to say no to their kids. 

If felt nice to have a grown-up to talk to for once. Someone who wasn’t being polite in hopes of prying information out of him to feed back to the local gossip’s, just someone who was happy to talk about their kids and genuinely enjoy his company. Killian got the impression that Emma felt the same. He was also glad for Henry. The young boy had managed to turn around his son’s sombre mood and he was extremely grateful for that. 

He noticed a group of parents at the far end of the diner looking in their direction and whispering amongst themselves with disapproving looks.

“I see we’ve caught the attention of the in-crowd.” He muttered.

Emma turned to look at the group, sending them an enthusiastic wave which caused them to turn and mumble amongst themselves, seemingly flustered that they’d been caught. Killian chuckled at Emma’s fiery bluntness. He found himself becoming more and more in admiration of the deputy.

“Careful, love. You’ll get a reputation for being associated with me.” 

Emma turned to him with humour in her eyes.

“Listen buddy, I held the shameful single parent card long before you came to town. Maybe it’s you who needs to worry.” she teased.

“If that’s the case, then I think we’d probably be better off sticking together. We might end up making quite the team.”

There was a split second where Killian had felt he’d overstepped and taken the playful bantering too far. He was earnest in his jest, but something about the slight widening of Emma’s eyes made him somewhat regretful of being so forward. 

“Dad? Can Henry come with us to the fair?” Liam’s voice caught his attention, stopping whatever Emma’s reply would have been.

Killian hesitated, not sure how to handle his son’s request.

“That’s entirely up to Henry’s mother, lad, they might already have plans.”

“Please mom?” Henry begged, joining the protest.

“You’re more than welcome to join us.” Killian added, recognising that Emma was just as uncertain about how to handle the situation as he.

“Well, we were just gonna go to the park but…” 

“Please mom? Please?”

Emma crumbled at the two sets of hopefully eyes beaming up at her.

“I’m not gonna win this one, am I, kid? Okay, we’re in.” she caved, shaking her head and smiling at the cheers that erupted from both boys.

As the adults gathered the boys into their coats, they smirked at the gathering bundle of parents at the back of the room, unashamedly observing and whispering about the duo as they left the diner.

* * *

“So i’m curious as to why you haven’t asked yet.” Emma pried as they took a seat on a bench outside the haunted house. 

Liam and Henry were on their second tour of the spooky ride while Killian and Emma waited patiently outside.

They’d been having a great time since they arrived. She’d come to learn that Killian jones was a gentleman by nature and offered to open doors, pay and hold their coats by default. She couldn’t be mad, she could tell he was sincere in his offers and in no way trying to show off. It softened her against him. 

They also managed to bond rather quickly; the feeling as if they’d known each other years set in as a kindred connection settled between them. They had a deeper understanding for one another as they conversed, watching their sons become best friends over whack a mole, ferris wheels and dodge’ems. 

“Asked about what?” 

It had only been a few hours and yet Killian had felt more comfortable around Emma than anyone in the time he’d lived in Storybrooke.

“About where Henry’s father is.”

“Forgive me, but why would I need to ask?” Killian responded, curious as to what has brought the topic forward.

“I don’t know,” Emma confessed, “usually people have tried to pry by now… I guess the mystery gets to them.”

“I believe I've about the same amount of curiosity in where Henry’s father is as you have about where Liam’s mother is, and yet you’ve not pried. I respect you probably feel the same as I. They’re not here and that’s all we really need to share, am I right?”

“Touche, Mr Jones.”

Emma smiled at his response which he returned. He got it. A sense of understanding washed over them as their connection strengthened. 

Neither needed to know about their past and both were happy not to share on this occasion. It wasn’t important. He seemed to be at war with something before he turned to her again.

“You haven’t asked me about this.” He stated, holding up his left wrist. 

“I’m not interested.” She replied coolly, taking a sip of her coffee. She caught his challenging gaze and continued, “It doesn’t affect your ability to talk, so why should I need to know?”

It seemed to be the right thing to say because a loud laugh erupted from the man and his shoulders relaxed.

Their eyes met and both held a sparkle that seemed to ignite between them. 

“That was so cool!” Henry cried as two sets of feet pounded the path towards them, breaking the spell.

“Dad? Can we go in again?” Liam asked between puffs of air.

Both boys had red flushed cheeks and were gasping for air through the excitement.

“How about we try something else, hm? There’s plenty to do.” Killian reasoned, “plus, it’s getting late, you’ll be needing dinner soon.”

Emma looked at her watch and realised it was nearing evening time. She should have announced her departure, thanked Killian and taken Henry home. 

She should have. 

She had chores waiting for her, and yet she found her gut was screaming at her to stay. She was enjoying herself. She liked Killian’s company, Henry was the happiest she’d seen him in a long time and Liam was such a sweet hearted child-

So she stayed. 

She waited until the boys had ventured over to the arcade before she turned to Killian.

“You want to grab a pizza after here?”

The pleasant shock on his face was a balm over her nerves.

“I’d love to. I know Liam is never one to turn down pizza.”

“Henry either.” they joked. 

Another moment of silence fell over them; Killian seemed to be juggling with his thoughts before he turned to Emma.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, love, but I'm glad to have met you today.” he saw her hesitant look and explained, “it’s been difficult, especially for Liam, being in a new town where people aren’t as open to strangers as one would expect. It’s nice to meet a friendly face amongst that. Someone who knows how it feels. I’m thankful to you.” 

Emma felt his sincerity.

“I’m glad to have met you too.” she confessed, “there’s no way you’re a vigilante ex con on the run.” she teased.

“Is that what i’ve been labelled?” he laughed in good humor, “well, you’re nothing like the whispers I've heard about you.”

“You mean i’m not a prickly, cold bitch with an attitude?”

“No, Swan.” he denied with vigor, “you’re guarded but there’s nothing cold about you. You’re protective of yourself and your son… it’s admirable. But don’t sell yourself short, you’ve got a good heart.”

“You worked all that out in one afternoon?” she quizzed.

“You’re somewhat of an open book.” he smiled softly.

* * *

The protests at leaving the fair were short lived once the announcement that they were getting pizza was given.

The evening air had turned bitter and Killian found himself offering Emma his jacket without a second thought; too caught up in concern for her chattering teeth as they walked towards the town’s only Italian restaurant.

He was ready to apologise for overstepping when she shocked him by accepting his offer and sliding the leather around her torso; sighing in gratitude at the instant warmth. 

Both Liam and Henry managed to eat their body weight in pizza and still had enough room for ice cream afterwards.

“Dad? Can Henry sleep over?” 

“Perhaps another night.” Killian reasoned, “You’ve spent the entire day together, and i’m sure Henry and his lovely mother want some time on their own.”

“Yeah, another night, kid.” Emma agreed, shooting Liam a sympathetic look. 

“But we can have one? Another night?” Henry asked, needing the assurance from both parents.

Killian laughed at the serious look both of them were giving. 

“If Killian says so, then yes. Another night.” 

Emma caught Killian’s eye and they both rolled them in good nature as the boy’s high fived each other in celebration. 

By the time they began to leave, Emma had declined the offer of being walked home out of fear their sons would arrange an attack of ‘moon eyes’ to get their own way.

“In that case, could I give you my number? If you ever wanted to arrange another day like today, or the promised sleep over-”

“Sure.” Emma smiled, easing him of his mumbling. 

She watched him tap his phone number into her phone before handing it back, feeling a little like an awkward school girl.

“I bid you goodnight then. Henry, you’ve been a fine lad and we’ll hopefully see you soon. Emma? It’s been an honor.” He started as he held his hand out to her, “Thank you.”

She worried he may attempt to kiss her hand as she gave it to him, knowing she’d have a rather flushed reaction she wasn’t ready to admit to, but he shocked her by softly holding it in a half handshake. She felt the weight of the meaning behind his thanks.

“Goodnight, Killian, thank you for inviting us.”

As their sons reluctantly bid each other goodnight, they went their separate ways feeling full and content with more than just food. 

* * *

  
  


"Today was great." Liam confessed, finally winding down and slowing in his rapid relay of his day.

"Better than being invited to Logan's party?" Killian teased.

"So much better!" Liam admitted. "I like Henry, and Miss Swan, and I hope we get to see them again soon, I want to show Henry my room-"

"I'm sure you do, but first you need to get ready for bed." Killian ordered with a kiss to Liam's forehead and a gentle pat on his rear, sending him on his way.

He shook his head as he watched the boy bound out of the room and disappear down the hall.

His phone chirped and pulled him out of his own reminiscing of the wonderful day they'd had. 

_It's Emma. Thanks again for today and as your new friend, I insist on arranging the next outing. :)_

His heart jolted and he felt a wide grin spread across his face. He looked forward to meeting Emma Swan again and from the look of it, he wasn't the only one. 


End file.
